


Love Colored Pheromones

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Befitting of a wild animal, Marisa discovers Reimu's scent increases her desire.





	Love Colored Pheromones

Marisa was seated on the couch within the common area of her accommodations, Reimu stripping in front of her.

"Thank you for letting me use your lavatory, Marisa." Hakurei uttered.

"Don't mention it! I'm definitely enjoyin the view!" Marisa excitedly exclaimed.

Reimu threw her panties at Marisa. The undergarment hitting the blonde square in the face.

Reimu already began her bathing as Marisa removed the article from her face. However, curiosity get the better of her as she held the cotton to her face.

Kirisame took in the maiden's scent from her panties. She has gotten intimate with Reimu before, however she never had the chance to savor Hakurei's scent, their encounters being quick and spontaneous.

"Uwah~ this smells just like Reimu," Marisa noted. The magician immediately recognizing the scent of her partner. Marisa slowly reaching down into her bloomers with her free right hand.

Marisa usually never stimulated herself, preferring to give her partners satisfaction instead.

"Reimu, Reimu..." Marisa cooed, her bloomers soaking with discharge.

Marisa was in pure bliss, eyes closed as she opened her labia, inserting her index and middle finger into her opening.

Marisa moaned and groaned, each movement of her fingers bringing the blonde to climax.

"Sounds like you're having fun."

Marisa opened her eyes immediately, speechless at the brunette suddenly seated beside her. Hakurei still nude post shower.

The look on Reimu's face was not one of anger, but of interest. "If you wanted to smell me so much, I'm right here."

Before Marisa could explain herself, Reimu began unbuttoning Marisa's vest. "If you wanted to bed me, Kirisame. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Uh, can we go to my bedroom? It would be a bit awkward to fuck on my couch, y'know?" Marisa beckoned the woman in front of her.

"Be my guest." Reimu uttered.

Moments later, the pair embraced on Kirisame's bedding. Marisa now nude as Reimu hovered her.

"You will never be able to wash me off." Reimu stated before she locked lips with Marisa.

Reimu licked all over Marisa's tongue, the inner walls of the blonde's mouth being the only resistance.

The two women removed their mouth from one another, catching their breath. "Can we just cuddle, Reimu?" Kirisame inquired the woman above her.

"You're being unnaturally reserved, magician." Reimu noted as she climbed off her companion, preferring to keep Marisa in her arms. Both women now face to face in an embrace.

"I just wished we took it slow sometimes, y'know?" Marisa stated. "Being able to smell ya turned me on so much!"

Reimu giggled. "I guess you want to savor me instead, you're allowed to do whatever you want after I sleep."

"Love ya, Reimu." Marisa stated, kissing Reimu in the forehead.

"You too, idiot." Reimu retorted as she reciprocated the gesture. Immediately closing her eyes into slumber thereafter.

Marisa sniffed the closest part of Reimu's body she could find, her upper chest.

"You still smell amazin, Reimu..." Marisa cooed as she proceeded to follower her partner into slumber.


End file.
